Super Effective One Shot
by Lew Andrew
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Laxus catches Happy stealing an S-Class request and everything escalates quickly. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY


**Super Effective**

_-HI! This is another crack pairing I made! This is designed for mature audiences, so make sure you have consent from a parent / guardian.-_

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as lively as ever. The crowds were roaring from exciting, Erza was dishing out punishment to all who defied her order and Macao and Wacaba were having yet another drawn out argument about who was the better mage.

Above the cheering crowd, a certain blue exceed was gliding above, silently passing over their unsuspecting heads. He stopped when he reached the wooden railings. His blue paws landed with a light thud as his wings vanished. He pounced down from the wooden railings onto the alcohol soaked floor, although it was dry, the smell was unmistakable. He slowly tiptoed across the floor towards a small board, failing in comparison to the request board downstairs. It held a small handful of S-Class quests. He took the first mission he could reach and began to run. He Ran to the railings, jumped above them. He jumped, his hands in the air. He planned to activate his wings near the end of the fall to gain speed. He had a huge grin on his face and he had nearly gotten away with stealing yet another S-Class quest.

"Happy!" An angry voice boomed.

A huge, muscular arm grabbed Happy's green handkerchief and stopped the blue cat in his tracks.

"Uh-Oh" Happy mumbled.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"I swear, Laxus! It wasn't me! It was Lucy's idea! I swear!" Happy cried, fearing what the blonde haired mage would do to the poor, helpless moggy.

Laxus pulled Happy back to the floor where he wouldn't be crushed by gravity, should he let go. Laxus grinned.

"I think this calls for some punishment! This was Flame Brain's idea, right?" Laxus asked, almost laughing to himself.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Happy cried again.

"Shut it, cat. Seeing as I don't know where Flame Brain is, I'll have to take it out on his accomplice." Laxus laughed.

"Shit! No! Laxus please" Happy screamed. His screams were muffled as Laxus had covered his mouth with his muscular palm.

Laxus walked into a separate room with the cat in his grasp. Happy soon lost his consciousness from panicking.

Happy later awoke in a small well furnished bedroom. It was night out, and the curtains were closed midway. The walls were a pale cream and the carpet was thick. The bed happy was on was rather comfortable apart from the straps attached to Happy's legs and arms. Happy went to scream for help, but a small, red, rubber ball was stuck in his mouth, attached through a hard leather strap that was tied behind his head. His screams were muffled and he eventually gave up.

Laxus later walked in, wearing nothing but very tight purple underwear. It outlined his crotch perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination.

"MMCSSM! Happy yelled, worried he wouldn't be able to escape whatever Lacus had in store for him.

"Happy. It'd be better if you kept quiet." Laxus began to pace around his apartment "The truth, I've always wanted my own exceed. But, one never came to me. Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu all have their own exceeds and it's driven me crazy, being the only Dragon Slayer without one! So, I've been reading about how to get an exceed. But then I found a much better idea, with many more things I could do with an exceed than just have one as a mascot."

"MMM?" Happy questioned, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's possible to remove an Exceed's magical properties and transfer them to a human… however, the only way to transfer them is through… intercourse…" Laxus sighed. "But… what must be done must be done…"

Laxus stripped whatever remaining clothing he had and revealed his huge, throbbing dick. It totaled 15 inches. He had huge pectoral muscles and huge muscles on his arms, he was so very masculine. He crawled on the bed, up to a whimpering happy.

"Try to stay quiet." Laxus whispered. He shot a small jolt of lightning down to his own dick, making it rise, his erect penis went up to an enormous 25 inches.

Laxus quickly twisted the straps, making happy flip over 180 degrees. Laxus immediately put his dick in Happy's ass. He didn't be gentle. He put the whole 25 inches in without stopping. Happy shrieked in pain, but soon fell limp as his organs were ripped apart by Laxus' cock. Laxus un strapped the limp exceed and began to use his two hands to push the cat back and forth. The cat became a blur of blue and white as Laxus moved the cat along his shaft. Laxus wasn't very good at lasting long. He pushed one last time, forcing his head through the dead exceed's mouth.

"aaaaahhh!..." Laxus moaned as cum flew everywhere in his room. After the cum had stopped raining down on himself, lightning began shooting out of his cock. The walls were charred from the bolts, but Laxus felt great to relieve himself.

Lauxs threw the dead cat against the wall and blood stained his walls. He wiped off the torn kidney that came out of the cat on his dick and he felt a huge rise in magical energy.

Laxus jumped out of his window and activated his new wings. He flew with suck grace, as he flapped his cum soaked wings over the heads of many thirsty homeless children. They happily drank whatever the handsome mage dropped. Laxus flew over to the docks to see an annoyed Natsu, still waiting for his friend's return.

"Natsu! I'm your new exceed now!" Laxus said, before zapping Natsu's crotch, giving him a 15 inch erection. Laxus forced Natsu's dick inside him and began flying away to their S-Class quest. Natsu was taken away by the shock but then became comfortable resting upon Laxus' warm ass.

Tales are still heard of the two Dragon Slayers who defeat their enemies with the power of friendship.

THE E.N.D.-


End file.
